Remember Mom
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: different team members, past and present, celebrate mother's day. Why are so many at graves? set year before invasion, T because you will cry


**Disclaimer: **I'd say I own my mom, but that's slavery. So would be owning any of these characters. and that's illegal. So... I own nothing. But is my mom being my mom really slavery? *confusing herself*

Okay, I wanted to do a mother's day piece. That's what the goal here was. Time is about a year(?) before invasion. it doesn't cover the whole team, just a few of them from both seasons. plus I think it'll explain some things if I'm right. So there's still supermartian, but other things have happened so no other pairings.

Warning: I cried writing this. I usually am pretty heartless.

* * *

**Remember Mom**

Conner excitedly finished the card he spent the past hour working on. Mother's Day wasn't something he had to celebrate, but after meeting the Kents, he had a mother figure in his life and felt like showing her the appreciation she was due. After all, it couldn't be easy for Ma to raise a Superman.

He looked up as M'gann finished the picnic basket she was making for her and Gar. The usually excitable boy was subdued that day, and no one could blame him. The two green skin members of their team were going to fly over to Africa and the kid's mother's grave. The past few years weren't easy for the boy, so M'gann made a point of visiting with him to help him heal. Nightwing had recommended it. He recommended a lot of things for Gar.

"You two heading out already?"

The Martian nodded, smiling softly. Among the things their leader recommended was for M'gann to change her hair style. She looked too much like Beast Boy's mother. The kid might have a mental break down if he couldn't distinguish between reality and fantasy because of her appearance. Not a complete change, just something subtle enough so she wasn't mistaken that easily. Course she was green, but so was he.

"We'll be back before nightfall," she said sweetly. M'gann pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "You have fun, farm boy."

Conner chuckled lovingly, watching her go. He looked back to his handmade card, another recommendation from Nightwing, and grinned. He only hoped Martha Kent liked it.

* * *

Wally looked over the grave of his Aunt Iris, trying to find the right words to say. He had lunch with his mother an hour or so ago, then felt like he had to talk to his second set of parents. He even bought flowers for them.

How did Dick do this year after year? It'd hardly been one since everything happened. First his aunt, then his uncle. Now he was Flash and his only real support came from his friends, girlfriend, and teammates. His parents divorced just before he finished high school. Iris' death was what really broke his father and their relationship. Uncle Barry wasn't thinking as clearly after it either. Even claimed he went to the future and saw her again before he…

Agonizing loss filled his chest as he thought of how he now had the Flash mantel. How he became a full fledge League member. It should have been a happy event. He always thought it would be, but…

How did Dick do this? Just standing there, feeling the loss all over again. He was supposed to be Mr. Happy-go-lucky. And yet five minutes standing over the graves of those he loved so dearly broke him to pieces. Was this really the best way to spend Mother's Day?

But this was something his best friend said to do, something that should help. Something to help him keep standing. And he would know. To be a bat, you had to know pain, know loss. This job was how they dealt with it. They just had to remember why and that was all they needed.

But Wally wasn't a bat. He was a Flash. A speedster. He couldn't live in pain. He had to live in the moment.

So he thought of the moments, the moments he had with them. The times he snuck out of his house to visit them, to swipe their ice cream, to hear stories from his uncle about work, to wheedle embarrassing tales about his dad from Iris, to just live and feel good with them. He remembered running down criminals with Barry and doing errands for his aunt. He remembered laughing with them, having parties, and telling them all his fears and worries. He remembered them.

Remembering them alive made the pain easier. Seeing their graves and their epitaphs, it only reminded him that they lived now. They lived. They really lived. And one day he would see them again. He just hoped he did them proud.

A smirk finally came to his face. So this was how Dick did it. How he moved on while Bruce hung back. Like Dick's parents, his aunt and uncle died doing something they loved. Saving the world. He could only do what he could to live up to their expectations on the other side.

Finally he sat down and started talking. There was a lot he hadn't told them. And it was Mother's Day. He was as close to being Iris' son as she'd ever get. She deserved to be honored just as much as his mother.

"So, I met his girl a few months back. Her name's Linda. I think you'd really like her Aunt Iris."

* * *

Jade tried to act relaxed as she helped her mother around the kitchen. Artemis kept giving her distrusting looks, but none of them were necessary. They had a truce. For mother's day, their mother's birthday, and maybe even Christmas, Jade could come visit without being taken to the cops or League. Only if Cheshire retired and did her time, even helped out the League, would the two sisters be reconciled.

Really, it was only the fact Jade was still a killer that kept the two girls apart. Artemis spent too much time working with the League and dating different heroes to let it slide now. The Olympic gold star couldn't afford to be associated with the bad guys anymore. It was also one reason she officially quit the team.

Unofficially she was still with them. Helped that Wally was a Leaguer now. Sad how that happened, but it was best for him to move on too. They weren't kids anymore.

"No no no!" Their mother started, pointing to the wok on the stove top. "You can't leave them still that long! Jade, stir it around quickly or it'll burn!"

"Right right." Both girls couldn't help but smirk at their mother as they went back to cooking their meal. This was by far a better bonding experience than fighting each other.

"And don't forget the chives!"

Jade chuckled fondly as she poured them in. "Love you too mom."

* * *

Cemeteries seem to have so many visitors on holidays. Mother's Day, Father's Day, Christmas and Easter seemed to be the biggest. Tim must have past at least a three dozen families and individuals just going to his mother's grave. And he took his dear sweet time going there.

It wasn't even two months ago when the Obadiah men killed her and put his father in a coma. He wasn't sure if he could do this. But everyone told him to go: Alfred, Bruce, Barbara, Dick, that court appointed psychiatrist, everyone.

Still, he shook as he made it to her grave. He couldn't help but feel he could have done something to save her. Some way to stop his parents from getting captured. Some way to keep them from drinking that stuff. Some antidote to give them before the poison took full effect. He was supposed to be Robin for pity's sake! The boy wonder! Protégé to the world's greatest detective! Part of one of the greatest hero legacy on Earth!

And yet like all his predecessors, he couldn't save his own mother. Should he even qualify as her son now? He failed her. He really…

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into a strong hug. His crying eyes were still locked on the name on his mom, never leaving it despite wanting to burry his face into the person he knew was holding him. The pain was forever fresh, and probably would be his entire life. Dick knew it would be. That was probably why he followed him there.

"Does it ever get easier?" he asked weakly. "Seeing…"

Dick just held him tighter, murmuring in his ear. "A little. I know it's too soon, but you'd hate yourself later if you didn't come today. I almost ran after leaving a flower my first time."

Tim nearly laughed. The thought was almost impossible to imagine. He only wondered what Bruce and Jason did. He thought he heard Alfred earlier talking to Bruce about leaving flowers on Jason's mothers' graves for him. Guess the big guy was responsible for the dead while Dick helped the living. He was grateful either way. They definitely cared; they thought of everyone and their parents.

Still, it hurt. It would forever hurt. He missed her, more than anything. "How do you do it?"

The older boy shrugged. "I had longer between their deaths and the holidays."

"Not that. Visiting them at all." Tim kept staring at his mother's grave, helpless. "I… I can hardly move. I just… I want to pretend it never happened. That she never existed. Maybe then I could move on."

Dick became deathly still, not liking what he was hearing. Tim continued to talk nonsense. "It's not like she was really a part of my life like yours was. All those boarding schools, how she left me with Miss Mac all the time, she wasn't really with me and…"

"Tim, stop it."

The surrogate big brother slid around his frozen form and knelt in front of him, making certain he had the kid's eyes locked on him. There was an almost begging look on the young man's face. He wouldn't let the boy keep reasoning like this.

"Your mother loved you. Remember when you were little and you'd hang on my arm all the time? Your mother nearly had kittens every time you climbed trees after me. I remember how tightly she held you when she got you down from them too. She had so many albums of you as a kid, the other debs teased her and insisted you get a nanny. And she fought against it. Miss Mac's your house keeper. You don't see her the same way you see your mom do you?"

This question made the kid pause for a moment, before silently shaking his head. He didn't see them the same way. Tim always wanted to be with his parents growing up, but they had a lot of work to do. He was only sent to boarding schools because they couldn't always be home with him. They explained it several times. His mother always called him when she could, especially on longer trips. He remembered those times when he was little, real little, and how she held him.

He just wished he remembered the last time she said 'I love you'. It was hard remembering her voice these days.

"You know how much she cares Tim," Dick continued, "just like I know how much my parents care. I do everything I can to keep my memory of them alive in me. As long as I remember them, they're not really gone. And she's not really gone either."

"But she's—"

"If you keep thinking about her death," his voice turned deathly serious, "you'll end up just like Bruce. Robins are in short supply around here and I don't think it's a good idea for one to be a Bat too soon. Remember what you said. Robin's supposed to be Batman's light. And mine comes from remembering how much my parents love me. I keep them alive in me, and I know you can do this too. I'll be there to help you every step of the way. It's what your mother wants."

A small prickle of warmth came to Tim's heart at his words. "Really?"

Dick smiled softly, warming the boy's frozen state. "I know it. No mother wants their child to feel alone. She loves you, more than anything. Always have, always will."

The boy's legs turned to jelly as he dived into his new brother's arms, crying his heart out. He clutched Dick's shirt tightly, maybe even tighter than when he first knew his mother was dead. Bruce made him feel safe, but Dick made him know he was loved. Like how his mother did. Crying in his understanding and warm arms, Tim felt his frozen fear melt a little. He still wasn't really ready, but he going to get there.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from another's grave. Bruce looked on as a sentinel, making sure they were able to get up again. He would have followed Tim all the way to his mother's grave, but knew Dick would do a better job than he could. He had that effect on people. Bruce was better at protecting, Dick at healing. He should know. Dick helped him heal more than anyone ever could.

"They're doing pretty well," he murmured to the joint headstone of his parents. "I'm almost certain Dick will have a happy life now, no matter what career he chooses. And Tim… I know Dick will get him to laugh again soon. His father's brainwaves are strong. He'll wake up soon enough. Barely made it in time. He's a strong boy. He'll manage, somehow.

"I know you're looking out for Mary, John, and Jason, but please don't forget Janet. We'll do what we can for her little boy." He fell into silence, thinking of the few vague memories he had of his mother. He could always hear her scream, but it was harder to hear her laugh or what song she sang to him as a child to put him to sleep. The way he said his name though, he'd never forget that. Sometimes he felt he was grasping at straws when he thought of his parents.

But there was one thing he would never forget about them.

"Happy Mother's Day. I'll always love you."

END

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks, My mom's alive and well. She's just old enough for great grandkids, and I'm not even a quarter of a century old yet. I can stand most deaths without crying but the idea of losing my mom always seems to get me. Sorry for making you cry, I did warn you.

now for the explanations:

I figure M'gann changed her haircut for Gar, so he didn't accidentally call her 'Mom'. They seem pretty tight in the second season. this is obviously before whatever mind frying event broke Conner and her up so her teasing him about being a farm boy should be happening.

I think Flash is Wally in season 2, and in the comics Iris died first, then Barry. That whole going to the future thing Wally mentioned Barry doing, that's a vague reference to Bart's history. Fun times. Linda is the girl Wally ends up marrying in the comics too. I mentioned her in 'double take'. And like Iris she's a reporter.

Artemis kinda quitting and getting a gold metal at the olympics, yeah, that's all Cissie/Arrowette. I liked it better than her becoming Tigress or dying. Also, I like the idea of those two making temporary truces for their mom's sake. That's how I'd run it.

Now for Tim. I really wanted it to be too soon for Tim to be over his mother's death, and I wanted his dad still in the coma. I guess here he'd be either 12 or 10 (according to my own timeline so not accurate) and him being him, he'd be beating himself up about it or trying to make it a non-factor. Dick won't allow him to freeze up like Bruce (a real problem Tim has when he loses someone) and therefore helps him push past it. Bruce watching from afar seems likely too because he knows Dick does this much better than him. But he still wants to protect them. Since this is post-Jason, he's a lot colder than before and hesitant, a new kind of DaddyBats. Plus Tim's dad's still alive. Man I hope that little hitch in their lives is still canon. It makes things so much more interesting

As for other rambles, guess I was kinda right about Kaldur. Now he's really interesting! Can't wait to see what happens next. Sad part is we won't be seeing DaddyBats for a while. TT_TT sadness. Well, TTFN! and don't forget my profile page's poll!


End file.
